


Dragon Slayers; Fairy Tail Records #1 Band

by NightmarezReal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmarezReal/pseuds/NightmarezReal
Summary: Music has always been Lucy Heartfilia’s life. It has helped her continue on living after the death of her mother and keeps her sane while dealing with her father.One day she gets the chance to see her favorite band live in concert! Yet things don’t go the way she planned...





	Dragon Slayers; Fairy Tail Records #1 Band

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> This isn’t beta read so I apologize for the errors. I just had to get the up before I forgot about it. I was inspired by a fan art photo on WeHeartIt and I had to write a story about it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

If there was one thing that helped Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to the Heartfilia fortune, endure the grueling life style forced upon her by her father—- it had to be music.

It helped her escape no matter where she was in the estate. It brought her a feeling of happiness she had never known before.  
Even if she had to study for hours on end about etiquette and societal rules, music would be there to keep her eyes open wide. 

Yet on the very rare chances that she had no lessons nor did she have to attend any events; Lucy was free to act like any other young eighteen year old women. Enjoying her free time by attending music concerts. and festivales. 

Tonight Lucy would have the best musical experience yet! 

She was finally seeing Dragon Slayers in concert. One of her favorite bands that had recently become famous all over the kingdom of Fiore. The band itself even rumored to be a favorite of Princess Hisui, was currently having a concern in the small port town of Hargeon not too far away from Lucy’s home! 

The heiress good not let this chance pass her by. Soon working all possible angles she had in order to experience one night of pure musical bliss. 

Walking with her head held high, Lucy hummed along to her favorite song. A wide brimming smile covering her face from ear to ear. Her left hand gripping the strap to her backpack. Taking in the sights of the port town around her. 

Just as she was about to cross the street, a hand shot out to grab her from behind. Gasping she wasn’t able to stop herself from falling backwards. Closing her eyes, fully prepared for the pain ahead of her Lucy squeals loudly. 

Only she didn’t hit the ground. Instead she felt a sudden warmth encasing her waist. 

Opening her eyes wide, Lucy watched in shock as a car went zooming by. The driver yelling someone inaudible. 

The feeling of her heart racing, Lucy stumbled to stand up right on her feet. Slowly turning to look over her shoulder, she was surprised to see a shock of brightly colored pink hair and slender jade eyes. Eyes that sparkled like jewels as the person began to shake with laughter. 

Lucy quickly stood up straight, removing the earphones with ease while putting on her best smile. “Thank you so much! You saved me!” She sighed placing a hand to her chest. 

Looking over them fully, she noted that they had a rather odd sense of fashion. The person; she slowly began to realize had a white mask to cover the lower half face. They wore a pure black hoodie except the hood part had some form of kitten like ears attached. On their fingers, a set of leather gloves with studs on each of the knuckles and a pair of camouflage pants that ended at the knee. A pair of dark green combat boots completed the look with white laces.

Placing their hands inside of the hoodies front pocket, the person shoulders continued to shake when they finally answered,”... you’re welcome,” 

They were indeed laughing at her. 

Lucy could feel her cheeks warm as she looked down at her own feet. Adjusting the skirt of her outfit, she looked up at them from underneath her eyelashes bashfully.   
“I’m usually not this clumsy I swear!” She reasons. 

The person nodded, though their eyes still flowed with amusement. “Mhm, what are you listening to?” Their voice echoed with a deep rumbled for a moment that reminded Lucy of a male’s town but she didn’t want to assume their gender. 

“Uh do you know the Dragon Slayers? They’re my favorite band. I was listening to their old song, Fired Up from their first album. It’s my favorite song.” 

Lucy quickly pulled out her phone to show the person the song, as if a proud mother displaying a photo of their child. 

“They’re amazing! I’m actually here in town to go to their concert. It’ll be my first time seeing them live.” She smiled wildly before showing off her bracelet— one of the bands prizes that came along with selecting a seat in the first ten rows. 

“I wasn’t able to get backstage tickets but I’m still happy I get the chance to see’em. They’re music has really helped me the last three years at home.” She smiled softly before looking at the person. 

They looked at her wide wide eyes as if surprised by all that she had to say. It was then she realized how close she had gotten to them. Almost standing face to face.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Lucy stepped back, only to have them reach out to grab her arm again. Another car honked their horn as they zoomed by. 

The person laughed, this time maintaining their grip on her wrist as they doubled over. “Oh god how did you get this far?!” They mused, using their free arm to clutch their stomach. 

“My my mother always said she named me Lucy because I was one letter short of being the luckiest girl on earth.” She giggled lightly, feeling a flutter in her heart at the memory of her late mother. 

“That’s an understatement, if I hadn’t been here you’d be as flat as pancake.” They laughed on, tears forming in their eyes. 

Suddenly they took in a deep breath before standing up properly, using their grip on Lucy’s wrist, they walked around to take her wrist into their arm. “Alright love I’ll show you how to properly cross the strip.” 

Still embarrassed by the entire encounter, Lucy decided to follow them. Honestly if they were nice enough to guide someone as clumsy as her she didn’t think they could be all that bad. 

“Thank you.. again,” She murmured at their side feeling the flush of her cheeks renew. 

They glanced down at her with soft eyes,”No problem at all. Just doing my civil duty,” 

Together the two of them crossed the street. Lucy laughing as the person made a point to bend over and look both ways as the walked. 

Yet as the crossed the street, Lucy gasped seeing the large tower clock ahead of them. It was less the hour an hour to get to the concert venue. It would take just as long depending on the line for her to get into the right seat. 

Pulling away from the person, Lucy stumbled down the sidewalk ahead.   
“Thank you so much for your help! I have to go or else I’ll lose my seat!”

She waved frantically only to nearly crash into another stranger. 

The person laughed openly at her, once again doubling over at her clumsiness. 

Apologizing profusely, Lucy continued on ahead, this time focusing more on the world around her. 

“Hey, Salamander! What the hell are you doing man?!”

Turning to look over his shoulder, eyes brimming with tears, the masked person let their hoodie fall. Instantly exposing his signature spiky pink hair for the world to see. Smiling to themselves they walked over towards a large black Escalade, where the man that called out to him glared from the passenger seat. 

“Just being a hero like always ya rust bucket,” The pinkette smirked towards the pierced male. 

“Quit arguing and get in the damn car man. We got work to do.” Huffed a large male who sat in the drivers seat. A scar mirroring that of a lightening bolt on his right eye as his blonde hair nearly touched the roof of the vehicle.

The backseat door opened, reveling a cute girl with long jet blue hair tied up into two pigtails. “Oni-sama did you get me something?” She questioned innocently as the pinkette got into the car. 

“Of course Wendy,” The male smiled reveling the small bag of candy he had originally went off to buy her. A ritual that the two cousins often followed whenever they visited a new town during their concert tour. 

Wendy, the bluenette, cheered happily excepting the candy as the car took off down the road.

Gazing out the window, The pinkette chuckled lightly watching as the image of the flustered blonde race with all of her might. 

“Whatcha looking at Salamander?” called out a dark raven haired male, one eyes remaining shut as a jagged scar mirrored its feature. 

Sitting up straight, the pinkette turned to look ahead at the male in front seat. “Hey Laxus do you think you could find out about something for me?” 

The blonde glanced up at the mirror for a second then back at the road as they grew closer and closer to the large stadium. “What do you want now man?” He grumbled leaning back in his seat. 

Slowly removing the mask that covered his face, the pinkette’s smile transformed into a wide fanged grin. “Alright so there was this girl...”

———- At The Concert ———- 

Lucy frowned as she looked at the girl now occupying her seat. She just knew this would happen! Even if she did manage to get here on time, some people didn’t know proper concert etiquette. 

“Um.. excuse me? This is my seat.” Lucy called out, hands behind her back as she looked over the girl. 

The girl turned to her with a look of distaste, as if Lucy was the one disturbing her. “Sorry but this seat is mine now.” 

Lucy’s has dropped as the girl turned away from her to chat with her friends. They all wore reveling outfits. The girl in Lucy’s seat had her hair down with a tank top that read ‘Dragon Slayers,’ in white. The material stretched across her chest with a slit in between the two words. 

“Wait you can’t do that!” Lucy yelled taking a step forward from the stair case towards the girl. “I paid for this concert.” 

Turning around the girls eyes widen, clearly having forgotten Lucy was even there in the first place. She scoffed before placing her hands on her hips. “So what? I paid for a ticket too. Just because you were late doesn’t mean you can tell me to move.”

“What?!” Lucy flushes officially upset. “I paid for—“

“Excuse me ladies is there a problem?” 

Lucy turned around only to gulp at the large security guard towering over her.   
Their arms crossed as they appeared to already be irritated with the situation before the event even started. 

Clearly this wasn’t the first scrap between fans they’d broken up so far and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

For Lucy however, this was just another spiral on the bad luck train. Turning towards the girl she tried to speak up,”This person-“

“This girl is trying to take my seat! I ordered these tickets with my friends to group us together.” The girl spoke over Lucy, turning to her friends who in turn began to murmur in agreement. 

Frowning the guard looked between them only to sigh. He seriously wasn’t getting paid enough for this. 

“You blonde come with me, you girls can sit there.” The man reached out and grabbed Lucy’s arm guiding her down the steps towards a side door. 

Still shocked by the turn of events, Lucy had lost all will to speak. Was this really happening to her? Was she really getting kicked out of a concert? This wasn’t how her night was supposed to go at all! Now she wouldn’t even get the chance to see her favorite band live! 

While she was lost in thought, the security guard led the young girl towards a back door. Through this door they walked around to a hallway, many people were rushing about. One man carrying a rather off red gem microphone, the handle decorative to match that of dragonic scales.

As they reached a certain hallway, Lucy’s eyes widen as reality finally hit her. She quickly stepped back pulling her arm away from the guard. “Wait! You can’t do this! Look I have the ticket with the seat number right here—“

“Listen lady I’m just doing my job.” The security guard grumbled before pausing to listen to his head phones. “Hey? Yeah I got the girl as requested but—“

Panicking, Lucy spun around and once again began to run as if her life depended on it. There was just no way she was going to let it all end here! She’d find someone who would listen to her and she would get her seat back! 

“Hey wait!” The guard yelled and turned to chase after her. 

Screaming in fear, Lucy tried cutting around a corner only to smack hard into something. Tumbling down to the floor in a fury of limbs as her head smacked against something hard but warm. 

“Woah Salamander!”

“Hey is he okay?”

“Who is this chick?” 

Groaning at the pain in her head, Lucy tried to sit up properly. Eyes squinting as she struggled to clear away the fog. Slowly, she sat up on her heels to look at just where exactly she was. 

Lucy gasped as she realized she had been surrounded. Behind her stood many security personal yet it was the people in front of her that nearly caused her to faint. 

Black Steel, Cobra, and the Sky Maiden of Dragon Slayers stood looking down at the blonde girl with wide eyes. Along side them stood their manager, Laxus Dryer, who looked just about ready to pumble her into the ground. 

How did she end up like this?!

Suddenly the floor beneath her began to quake, laughter flowing from beneath her. “Wow Lucy; you really should start paying attention to where you going.” Rumbled s familiar voice. 

Looking down the blonde eyes widen at the phrase only to have her heart stop at the sight of those jade green eyes. 

“Do I gotta teach you how to look before you walk too now?” 

Natsu laid flat on his back on the cool hallway wood floor. His vibrant pink hair all played out as his signature fang grin lit up his face. Arms splayed out on ether side of his body as he gazed upward at the silly girl who crashed into him. 

“W w wait... you’re the one who helped me earlier?” Lucy finally managed to speak, a hand pressing against her chest as she realized just who she had been talking too. 

“Glad to see you made it here safe Lucy,” Natsu laughed clearly not at all disturbed about being knocked to the floor. 

A warmth spread across Lucy’s face at the sound of his laugh. It made her eyes soften as she watched the way his entire being seemed of glow, radiating a peaceful sense of happiness. 

“...are you two just gonna sit like that the whole night or are we gonna continue preparing for the show?” Laxus voice thundered loudly throughout the hall instantly reminding everyone of just where they were. 

Blushing deeply as she noticed that she had been straddling Natsu the entire rime, Lucy struggled to her feet. Once secure she reached out a hand, helping Natsu stand up straight as well. “I am so sorry!” She apologized letting go of his hand to bow.

Chuckling in amusement as he brushed the back of his head, Natsu brushed away her apology. “It’s all good no need to worry..” 

Standing up straight Lucy could barley hold back her own smile. She couldn’t believe that this was happening to her right now. She was standing in front of her favorite band! 

“Well if you two are done screwing around, we gotta concert to prep for.” Laxus grumbled as he brushed past the couple and around the corner Lucy had run from. 

Taking her by the wrist once more Natsu gently guided Lucy to follow behind him, leading the rest of the dragon slayers after the manager. “You said you didn’t get a chance to see us backstage. Come check it out!” 

Her honey brown eyes nearly teared up as she followed after the pinkette, her free hand clutching the ticket in her palm. 

This was going to be the best concert of her life!


End file.
